Whispers In The Dark
by Jeck and Raxsah Inc
Summary: When Umbrella ruined the world, Preventing Our Demise was there to pick up the pieces. What happens when Alice and Co. stumble upon them and their City of Eden? Violence, partying, and romance? M for sexual situations, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: This is the New Shit

_**Jeck: **__OH SNAP! A Resident Evil fanfic? We're pretty ballin'!  
__**Rasah: **__We figured it was time for some kick ass action stories. That and I think Jeck has been itching to write one for a while. Hahahahaaa  
__**Jeck: **__Jeck likes zombies. I'm secretly preparing for the apocalypse.  
__**Raxsah: **__Gotta have a Zombie plan. Do you have one? You should.  
__**Jeck: **__I will now be teaching a class. Zombie Plan 101. It'll help me pay for college. :D  
__**Raxsah: **__OOOOO! Can I help? I need money too.  
__**Jeck: **__Jeck and Raxsah Inc. is now running a bunch of zombie classes. Zombie Plan 101. Zombie Safety 101. Surviving the Apocalypse 102.  
__**Raxsah: **__Hahahahahaaa. Well, if you hadn't guessed, which I hope you have. We have started this lovely little story in hopes of entertaining ourselves, and maybe some others. But mostly for ourselves.  
__**Jeck: **__We likes the zombies. And we like OC's. Did I mention zombies? :D Raxsah can even tell you, back before she liked Resident Evil, I was all about the zombies. I was like "FUCK VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES! ZOMBIES ARE THE SHIT!" Pew pew pew! :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Exactly like that too. Which is a little sad. But she is right. Zombies are amazing. Vampires and Werewolves lost their appeal thanks to Twilight. Thank you Twilight… thanks.  
__**Jeck: **__Fuckin' Twilight. Though, Daybreakers brought vampires back a little bit. Just a tad. But we digress. :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Yeah, Resident Evil is freaking amazing! I had no idea until I met Jeck just how amazing it was, but it is. And Chris Redfield is just Yummy. :D  
__**Jeck: **__That's yummy with a capital Y. Leon is pretty hot too. You know, I realize that I sound like a horrible lesbian. First Chris Pine and now Leon Kennedy…  
__**Raxsah: **__Yeah, but Leon can make women come by just walking into the room. It's not your fault.  
__**Jeck: **__Worst part? He's not even real! Lol Oh well… that'll change in this story! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA! This takes place right where the fourth movie left off, with a few minor changes.  
__**Raxsah: **__Yeah, we're killing off Luther, sorry, we just ain't dealing with him. Freaking annoying M-effer. Cute though… just annoying.  
__**Jeck: **__Way to spoil it.  
__**Raxsah: **__Not much of a spoiler. I'd spoil it if I told them that Chris… well… let's not go there. Hahahaahaaaa.  
__**Jeck: **__Has sex with…? I mean, nothing. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

**

* * *

**

Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter 1: This is the New Shit**

* * *

It had been a long time since Alice had allowed herself to feel at ease. After becoming human again, her sense of security disappeared as well. But as she stood along the side of Arcadia, the salty water lapping at the side of the boat, she felt clam. The wind whipped her greasy matted hair back, forcing Alice to close her eyes. Everything was going to be okay. And then she heard it. It was faint and for a moment, Alice thought that perhaps she was hearing things, but when Claire and Chris' attention turned to the sky, she knew it was not her imagination.

"What is it?" Claire asked, sparing Alice and her brother a look. Chris' gaze never left the sky, but Alice turned to face the redhead.

"Helicopters," she said. Claire was used to these short and sweet answers from the ex-Umbrella officer and nodded without another word.

"How many?" Chris asked in his usual gruff voice. Alice closed her eyes and focused on the sound coming from the distance. Despite being human again, Alice's sense were still as keen as ever.

"At least fifty," she muttered, still focused on the noise. Kmart briefly exchanged glances with Claire before turning back to Alice.

"What are we going to do?" The teenager asked. Chris sighed as he reached for his gun again.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" He mumbled to which Claire nodded.

"Any ideas?" Before Alice could respond, multiple black dots appeared in the sky. The noise of the choppers was getting louder, catching the attention of many of the white clad people aboard the ship.

"Shit," Alice mumbled. The course of Arcadia was set for the shore, but they would never make it to land in time at this rate. Chris was already in fighting stance, but Kmart and Claire were looking from the survivors on the ship to Alice. She needed a plan and fast.

"Alice?" Claire asked, the panic evident in her voice. Alice's attention was still on the helicopters. Thinking fast, she quickly tossed Kmart her handgun.

"Kmart, get everyone on board below deck. Claire, I need you to man the controls and get us to land. Chris and I will try to fend them off as long as we can," Alice ordered. Kmart and Claire wasted no time in taking off and ushering people to get off the deck.

"You think we can outrun them?" Chris asked, staring down at the determined figure of Alice. She turned and gave him a cocky smile.

"What makes you think we can't?"

* * *

Luther stumbled out of the storm drain, memorized by the sight before him. Arcadia. He could hear the dull groaning of zombies behind him, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. Did they make it? The boat was moving towards the shore, meaning someone was controlling it. At the strained groan of the zombies behind him, Luther spun around and fired two shots. Both made contact with the heads of the zombies and their bodies crashed to the ground. Luther turned around and gazed upon the large ship before him once again. Perhaps there was still a chance.

Suddenly, the storm drain began to shake. Luther leaned against the side of it, watching in horror as helicopter after helicopter raced towards the massive ship. Every person on that ship was in trouble and Luther had to do something. Perhaps modeling a plan after Alice's actions wasn't the best idea, but Luther didn't care. He released the side of the wall and quickly dashed back towards the unmoving bodies of the zombies while shoving his gun into his baggy sweatpants. He waited for the right moment before he took off running down the storm drain using all the strength his exhausted body possessed. Once he reached the edge, he launched himself into the air, wildly grabbing for something to hold on to. A helicopter chose that moment to fly by, allowing Luther to grab onto the landing skid. The increase of weight caused the helicopter to violently shake for a moment before continuing along on it's path. The helicopter behind it, helicopter 44, noticed the presence of the black man radioed over to the helicopter he was hanging onto.

"Chopper 43, an unknown male has grabbed onto your landing skid," the male said over the radio while starring at the man holding on for dear life.

"What would Alice do?" Luther muttered to himself, noticing the man's gaze.

"Fire upon the target," the man from helicopter 43 replied. Helicopter 44's guns turned to lock onto Luther, who began to swing back and forth. The helicopter bopped once again, just as helicopter opened fired. Luther released his hold on helicopter 43 and landed in the salt water below. Helicopter 43 went up in flaming and flew sideways into another helicopter, taking them both out. Luther hit the freezing water below him as debris rained down above him.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Chris asked as one of the helicopter's fired upon another, taking out that one and the one next to it. Alice nodded.

"I did… why would they fire upon their own helicopter?" She mused out loud. Chris shrugged.

"At this point, I honestly don't care. One less we have to take care of," Chris mumbled. Alice nodded.

"You know, it's times like these I wish I still had all those clones…" Alice mumbled. Chris turned away from the helicopters and gave the brunette a skeptical look.

"Clones?" He asked, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Hundreds of them," Alice stated. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"They could've been helpful. What'd you do with them all?" Alice shrugged.

"Suicide mission." Chris furrowed his eyebrows as he turned back to the helicopters.

"Great."

* * *

"What happened to helicopters 43 and 42?" A woman with short black hair snapped. The pilot of helicopter 1 tried the radio, but they couldn't contact the two helicopters.

"I don't know, sir. Helicopter 44, what happened?" The pilot asked. The black haired woman stood behind him, listening intently.

"There was a black man hanging onto helicopter 43. He told me to fire at the man, but his helicopter moved at the last second," the pilot from helicopter 44 said. The black hair woman hissed angrily and slammed her hand down upon the dashboard.

"Ignore the black man! We're here to eliminate Project Alice and her friends!" She snapped.

"Yes, Ms. Valentine!" The pilot from helicopter 44 replied. Jill sighed before turning to her pilot.

"Take us in," she snapped before heading towards the back of the helicopter where at least twenty men sat, ready for battle.

"Contact in sixty seconds!" The pilot warned them. Jill smiled as she looked over the nervous looking umbrella soldiers.

"You know your job. Come here and do what you're supposed to do," she snapped at the men.

* * *

"Any other plans that don't involve clones?" Chris asked. They had seconds before helicopters arrived. Alice sighed, but gave Chris a small smile.

"Nope." Before Chris could respond, the first helicopter opened fire. Alice ducked to the left while Chris ducked to the right, taking shelter behind the side of the boat.

"We need a plan!" Chris cried out, turning briefly to fire a few shots from his sub-machine gun. Alice mimicked his actions and turned to see the helicopters trying to get close enough to land. As if a tiny light bulb turned on above her head, an idea rushed to Alice.

"Try to use them against each other!" She shouted over the rapid fire from over head. Chris nodded, trying to avoid the barrage of bullets flying inches away from his body. Without warning, Alice ducked out from behind the side of the boat and fired at one of the helicopters. Chris tried to follow her lead, but watched in awe as she dived towards the side of the boat and launched herself towards the fleet of helicopters, grabbing hold of the landing skid of the closest one. But she didn't stop there. Before anyone could shoot her down, she swung on the landing skid launched herself to the helicopter next to it. Chris ducked back down behind the side of the boat just as the previous helicopter that Alice was holding onto burst into flames.

"Fuckin' women…." Chris mumbled before jumping up again, his sub-machine gun out and ready. He gave himself a bit of distance before charging towards the closest helicopter. Alice was currently on her fourth helicopter when helicopter 1 turned it's guns to here.

"Target helicopter 16," Jill ordered. The pilot turned to look at her.

"Why?" Jill wasted no time in pulling out her handgun and blasting the pilot in the head. She had no time for questions. She took over his seat and aimed the guns towards helicopter 16 just as Alice made the jump. Like she expected, Alice landed on helicopter 16 and fired. The helicopter went down, but it was taking the brunette ex-project down with her. Alice felt the impact of the blast hit the machine above her and tried to swing to the next helicopter, but couldn't get the momentum as she plummeted into the salty water below. Alice resurfaced and looked at the Arcadia, frowning when she saw the remaining helicopters preparing to land aboard the deck of Arcadia. She quickly swam to the ship, knowing that Chris couldn't hold off all of them by himself. No matter how good he was.

* * *

Chris was going to follow Alice across the helicopters, but decided to let her do the insane stuff. Instead, he took refuge behind one of the many doors leading down below. He aimed carefully and managed to kill five pilots with headshots through the windshield of the helicopter. His victory was short lived however when a helicopter landed to his right on the deck.

"Fuck," he mumbled, fumbling to reload his sub-machine gun. Men poured out of the black helicopter like sand slipping through a person's fingers.

"Chris!" Chris jumped slightly as his sister appeared behind him. Her arms were wrapped around a shaking Kmart.

"What happened?" Chris asked, his voice hushed. They didn't have much time before the soldiers forced their way into the ship.

"All those aboard Arcadia… they're all…" A sickly moaning suddenly cut Claire off.

"We don't have time for this," Chris mumbled. Claire nodded as she pulled Kmart closer to the door.

"Our only chance is getting to our boat," she declared. Chris looked down at Kmart.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, noting her uneasy breaths and pale complexion. Claire shrugged.

"She's not one of them, so she's coming with us." Chris nodded as he peeked out the crack of the door. Soldiers covered the deck of the ship as another helicopter landed.

"Alright, we've got to get out there. Hundreds of soldiers sound a lot better than hundreds of zombies," he decided.

* * *

As quickly as she could, Alice swam to the side of Arcadia. Over head, the form of a black helicopter flew over the deck of the boat.

"They're boarding us," she hissed, cursing their luck. She pulled herself into the boat they used to travel to Arcadia since it seemed like the only way out now.

"Running away?" A voice asked. Alice whirled around, her guns at the ready and a glare on her face. Once she realized who the voice belonged to, she dropped her arms back down at her sides. A bald black man hoisted himself onto the boat and stood next to her.

"Jesus Christ! Luther… I thought you were dead," she said with a relieved sigh.

"I almost was, but I couldn't let you guys have all the fun," he said wrung out the front of his shirt.

"How did you get out here?" Alice asked in disbelief as she looked at his disheveled soaking wet clothing.

"I hitched a ride and swam the rest of the way out. I saw your little stunt back there…" He said, gesturing up at the helicopters. Alice looked up and noticed that none of the remaining helicopters had noticed that she was still alive.

"Jealous?" She asked without turning her attention away from the sky.

"Actually, that's exactly how I got out here," he told her with a smirk. Alice tore her gaze away from the helicopters and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. Chris, Claire, and Kmart are still up there with about a thousand uninfected people," she explained. Luther's eyes lit up at her words.

"You mean Arcadia was real?" He asked excitedly. Alice nodded, but didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Kind of. Listen, we have more important things to worry about right now," she snapped.

* * *

Chris wasted no time in leading his sister and the suffering teen out on top of Arcadia. With zombies at their heels and soldiers down their throats, he decided that he almost missed his cell back at the prison. He wasted no time in wiping out his gun and showered the Umbrella soldiers with a rain of bullets. A soldier rushed him on his right and he lowered his gun into his left and proceeded to punch the man square in the face, shattering the glass covering his helmet. Claire had a handgun in one hand while the other helped support Kmart and pull the blonde along. Kmart was all, but howling as something seemed to crawl beneath her skin.

"JUMP!" A voice rang out. Claire fired off a shot before turning to look at Chris who nodded.

"They'll kill us if we take the ladder," he agreed. Claire nodded.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to keep her afloat," Claire said, gesturing to Kmart writhing on her knee. Chris fired off a few more rounds before turning to his sister.

"Trade you," he said, passing her his sub-machine gun and picking Kmart up into his arms bridal style. Before Claire could object, Chris took off running with the blonde girl wrapped tightly in his arms. Claire turned back to the soldiers and tried to keep them covered.

"CLAIRE!" She heard as Chris pushed himself off of the side of the ship. Zombies pushed their way onto the deck of Arcadia, distracting the soldiers trying to kill them. Claire wasted no time in taking off in the same direction her brother had, not wanting to waste the opportunity she'd been given. She never even looked back as gun fire roared overhead until she reached the edge of the ship. She jumped up and leap over the side, letting gravity do the rest as she fell into the icy depths below. Claire resurfaced and a familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Glad to see she could drop down and join us." Claire looked up to see Luther helping her brother out of the water. Alice had already taken Kmart away from Chris and was in process of helping her.

"She passed out when we hit the water," Chris informed her, noticing her gaze lingered on the blonde.

"She'll be okay?" Claire asked as she swam towards the boat. Alice looked up and nodded.

"I'll make sure of it," she swore. She knew full well what was wrong with the unconscious teenager, but didn't mention it. There was a time and place for everything.

"Let me give you a hand," Luther said, holding out his hand for the redhead. Claire took his head as Chris headed over to the engine of the small boat. Gun fire and the continuous groaning filled their ears, but the fighting was far away at this point.

"Thanks," Claire said as Luther hoisted her into the boat. He smiled at her, which the redhead returned, before a loud shot rang through the air. The smile on Luther's face fell as a black bullet hole appeared on his forehead. His body collapsed and fell off the side of the boat. Alice looked up to see the figure of a familiar person holding onto the ladder on the side of Arcadia, a handgun in her hand. How could Alice ever mistake those short black locks for anyone else?

"Jill…" She whispered in shock. Chris turned around to see a woman with a handgun pointing at his sister.

"CLAIRE MOVE!" Chris shouted. The woman smiled and fired, but the shot missed. Alice lunged from her spot and tackled Claire, the shot barely missing her temple. Alice was on her feet, her guns ready before Claire could even blink.

"We meet again, Alice," Jill said with a sneer, dropping down onto the small hunk of wood floating next to the ship. Alice didn't flinch as the wood creaked under the newly added weight. She noticed a shining red spider machine attached to her former friend's chest. Umbrella had gotten her too.

"I can't believe it," Alice hissed, her guns never wavering from their target. If given the chance, Alice would not miss.

"Come on, Alice," Chris warned her, noticing a few zombie tumbling over the side of Arcadia.

"You might want to listen to your boyfriend, Alice. Shot me," Jill encouraged, raising her own gun. A shot was fired and Alice was gone. Despite her human status, the ex-soldier still knew how to fight. She was on the hunk of wood within the blink of an eye, but Jill had been excepting her. After fighting alongside Alice for years, Jill knew how the brunette worked. She knew her fighting style, her strengths, and her weaknesses. With the power of the metallic spider on her chest, Jill was a fighting machine. So when Alice threw her first punch, she wasn't surprised when Jill deflected and countered it with a swing of her own. Alice ducked and charged, but Jill sidestepped it and kicked, trying to hit Alice in the face. Alice rolled to the side and tried to kicked out Jill's feet, but the Umbrella soldier jumped and kicked herself off the ship.

"Chris, we need to get out of here," Claire said, turning to her brother. Chris nodded.

"But what should we do?" He asked, watching Alice engage the stranger. Claire turned to look at Alice before turning to look at Kmart. Even unconscious, she still had a pained expression on her face.

"Start the boat and bring it around. I hate to say it, but fleeing is our only chance and Alice's too," Claire told her brother. Chris didn't need to be told twice. Alice realized that her fight with her former friend was useless, but she couldn't give up. Not with her friends' lives in danger. Alice ran towards the ladder at full speed and kicked off the side of the boat, charging towards Jill. The black haired villain had not expected the attack and was hit full impact. She hit the water seconds later while Alice full back down upon the hunk of wood.

"ALICE!" Claire called as she pulled next to the brunette fighter. Alice jumped into the boat without a second glance at Jill.

"Let's go!" She cried out. Chris steered the boat back towards the shore and they were off. Jill resurfaced and watched the boat pull away.

"Damnit…"

* * *

"What the hell happened up there?" Alice asked as she cradled Kmart's head. Chris spared his sister a look before turning back to steering.

"They were injected with the virus while they were held captive. I don't know why Kmart didn't become one of them," Claire mused, noticing the look Alice kept giving Kmart.

"I know," she statement. Chris raised his eyebrow.

"You do?" He asked. Alice brushed a piece of blonde hair out of Kmart's eyes and motioned to Chris.

"Give me your jacket," she order. Chris nodded and quickly slipped out of his S.T.A.R.S. jacket before passing to Alice. She took the jacket and covered up the teen.

"Alice?" Claire asked, watching take care of the teenager. Alice sighed.

"She's bonded with the t-virus," she told them. Chris and Claire exchanged looks of confusion.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked, unsure of how the ex-project knew such a thing.

"It could mean a number of things. She could become our worst enemy, or our greatest ally," Alice explained. Chris nodded and turned back to steering the boat. But Claire wasn't completely impressed with the brunette's answer.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, pushing Alice for more answers.

"Because I once bonded with the virus myself. I was Umbrella's greatest weapon, but ultimately their strongest enemy," she told them, while watching Kmart sleep. Chris stroked his chin at her words.

"You said once? You were? Does this mean…?" He trailed off, but Alice nodded.

"I'm human again."

* * *

"This will work," Claire said, walking up to an SUV. Chris nodded and walked up as well, checking inside the car to make sure nothing was in there. When both were satisfied, Chris began to hotwire the car.

"Alice, here," Claire said, opening up the door and letting her carry the unconscious Kmart into the car.

"Alice…" Kmart breathed. Alice sighed and placed the jacket firmly around her.

"She'll be alright, right?" Claire asked. Alice looked at her before looking back to the teen.

"I hope so… we just need to wait and see." Claire nodded and sat in the front when her brother got the car working.

"Alright, where are we headed?" he asked, looking back at Alice.

"North, somewhere the Virus can't go, and far away from Umbrella…" she said. Chris nodded and looked to Claire, who took a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go…" he nodded and quickly sped off, keeping an eye out for any zombies that might have been hiding.

"How long do you think before Umbrella finds us?" Chris mused aloud. Alice glanced up from Kmart and frowned.

"Who knows. Let's just hope that we find somewhere safe before we can answer that question."

_**

* * *

**_

Jeck:

_Mmmmm wasn't that delicious? Oh god… I sound like Alex!  
__**Raxsah: **__Oh snap… we'll have to fix that. Isn't this exciting? New story, setting up an awesome plot, and we haven't even introduced the characters.  
__**Jeck: **__Well, our characters. We have introduced some of the characters. Man, I'm so excited! :D  
__**Raxsah: **__OMG Me too! I'm really liking the writing of this story. It's fantastic. :D  
__**Jeck: **__SO MUCH FUN! Zombies and sex and alcohol and… it's like our previous story, but with zombies! :D  
__**Raxsah: **__I know, all the action and sex and alcohol. Man, almost makes me wish my life was that exciting.  
__**Jeck: **__My life is that exciting. I lead a double life. My alter ego, *can't reveal the name or else I must kill you*, has a pretty sexy time all the time!  
__**Raxsah: **__She should invite me to these sexy times. I'm severely lacking in sexy times.  
__**Jeck: **__Sure thing, babe. I'll let her know. You might have to change your name and lead a double life though. Think you can handle it? :3  
__**Raxsah: **__Oh, babe. I'm a woman. I can handle anything. Just like I can make anything fit.  
__**Jeck: **__Well then, I'll see you later. ;D We should probably give our readers a chance to review. Unlike our last story, we have barely started this one. So we don't know everything that happens and we open to suggestions/ideas.  
__**Raxsah: **__Yes, feel free to tell us what you think should happen. Well… maybe not this time, maybe later. Might want to see who the OC's are before anything else.  
__**Jeck: **__They'll be along shortly. Charlie is off having sex, so we can't introduce her this time. :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Hahahahahhaaaa, I love Charlie. Don't worry you guys will meet her. She's awesome.  
__**Jeck: **__Yes indeedy do! Until this… ZOMBIE SEX FACE! :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Till next chapters, my lovelies._


	2. Chapter 2: The Outsider

_**Raxsah: **__OMG! Jeck, we made it to chapter two!  
__**Jeck: **__GO US! Our zombie plan must be working then!  
__**Raxsah: **__Yay! And we introduce our OC's in the chapter. Sadly, there is no hot sex scene in a van here.  
__**Jeck: **__There might have been some while we were writing it, but in the actual story, there isn't any. Such a shame…  
__**Raxsah: **__Nope. Not today. We'll probably start posting this on Sundays as well, but seeing as the next couple of weeks are gonna be crazy, we figured we'd post this today! Yay!  
__**Jeck: **__We might have posted this last night, but considering it took us 4 HOURS to post the first part of the epilogue, we didn't think so. Also, I blame Facebook.  
__**Raxsah: **__Facebook is a major distraction. If only it weren't so addicting. It's almost as addicting as Assassin's Creed. And that's really addicting.  
__**Jeck: **__When you're not pissing off at it, at least. :D Anyway, we has a story. And it's pretty awesome. Awesome like Assassin's Creed, but Resident Evil. So kind of more awesome.  
__**Raxsah: **__This is truth. Not only are the movies awesome as shit, but the games are even better. Resident Evil 4 with Leon? AMAZING. And not just because Leon is in it… though it helps. Anyway, Original characters are here, and pairings will be made, and not the ones you want. But we want them so that's all the matters.  
__**Jeck: **__And we're not going to spoil them ahead of time. You'll just have to wait and see. We might end up fucking with your might a little bit. Don't forget, unlike Beyond the Sun, we haven't finished this story. Your criticism and ideas are always welcome.  
__**Raxsah: **__I mean, we have a couple things that are not changing, but if you have any ideas, feel free to let us know. They are more than helpful.  
__**Jeck: **__Indeed. NOW ONWARD AND UPWARD! Err… downward… whatever, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2; The Outsider

* * *

"This will work," Claire said, walking up to an SUV. Chris nodded and walked up as well, checking inside the car to make sure nothing was in there. When both were satisfied, Chris began to hotwire the car.

"Alice, here," Claire said, opening up the door and letting her carry the unconscious Kmart into the car.

"Alice…" Kmart breathed. Alice sighed and placed the jacket firmly around her.

"She'll be alright, right?" Claire asked. Alice looked at her before turning back to the teen.

"I hope so… we just need to wait and see." Claire nodded before taking a seat in the front as soon as her brother got the car working.

"Alright, where are we headed?" he asked, looking back at Alice.

"North, somewhere the Virus can't go. And far away from Umbrella…" she said. Chris nodded and looked to Claire, who took a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go…" he nodded and quickly sped off, keeping an eye out for any zombies that might have been hiding.

"How long do you think before Umbrella finds us?" Chris mused aloud. Alice glanced up from Kmart and frowned.

"Who knows. Let's just hope that we find somewhere safe before we can answer that question."

* * *

The group drove in silence for a few hours, only stopping once to relieve themselves and stretch. I wasn't long before they were back on the road, with Alice driving, and Chris in the back seat with Kmart.

"Shit," Alice hissed. Claire looked over and frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The car is out of gas. We're going to have to walk…" Chris frowned and waited until she stopped the car before pulling Kmart out and holding her in his arms.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"Not far from Stockton, we actually made decent time," Claire observed.

"That's because Chris drives like a racecar driver," Alice commented. Chris chuckled and shrugged.

"Still good time, though," he pointed out. Claire sighed.

"Yeah, we also picked a gas guzzling vehicle, so I supposed we'll have to take what we can get," she pointed out. Chris scoffed as they began to walk. Claire carefully bumped into him and then scooted as far away as she could. Chris chuckled as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Now children, play nice," she scolded. Chris and Claire merely shot her a smile as they continued down the road. With Chris carrying Kmart, it left Claire and Alice to defend their little group. A few undead trying to slow them down, but they weren't even a challenge for the skilled fighters. Finally, they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Sacramento'.

"You guys ever been to Sacramento before?" Chris asked as they continued to trek down the road. Food and water was a nagging problem in the back of everyone's mind, but they continued on.

"Nope," Alice said blankly, scanning the empty building lining the road. They needed to find food and shelter, but nothing appeared even slightly acceptable.

"I don't think so," Claire replied, joining Alice in her scanning. Chris sighed.

"Just making conversation," he said dejectedly. Walking in silence was necessary, but it sucked. Everyone's fears hung fresh in the air and was almost suffocating. Chris needed something to pick up their spirits and he was sure the other two needed it as well. The all stopped in front of a bar and looked at each other.

"You think it's empty?" Chris asked. Alice raised an eyebrow and opened the door, looking inside and turning the light switch. Surprisingly, the light turned on and they were met with a seemingly empty bar.

"This whole town seems empty," she muttered. The small group entered the bar and Chris gently placed Kmart down in a booth. Before he did, he noticed a body in the corner and took his gun.

"Alice…" he called. She looked over and followed his gaze, noticing the body as well. She pulled out her gun and made her way over, frowning when she saw the deformed body of a zombie. Chris glanced over and watched as Alice kicked him over, and both Claire and Chris flinched at the sight of a large bullet hole through the zombie's head.

"Someone has been here before us," she said.

"Who? Umbrella?" Claire asked. Alice shrugged before looking over the bar.

"It would explain a few things, that's for sure…" Chris nodded in agreement, walking over to Kmart and sitting down on the table.

"Yeah, like why the town is so quiet, and why all, but the light beer is gone." Claire chuckled and looked over at the bar, noticing that all the hard liquor was no where to be seen.

"Maybe they still have some water," she said, jumping over the bar and trying not to gag at the sight of a few more zombie corpses.

"We'll need food too," Alice told them, grabbing her gun and looking outside.

"I think I saw a food mart down the way. After we stock up on some water we can head over," Claire said, grabbing a few large empty bottles and filling them up with water.

"STOP!" A voice cried out. The glass bottle in Claire's hand slipped and crashed to the floor, spraying her feet in glass as she pulled out her gun and pointed it towards the source of the voice. Alice and Chris's guns were already out and pointed towards the door.

"Who's there?" Alice demanded. A red targeting laser moved into the room and landed on Alice's forehead.

"They don't appear to be zombies, sir," a feminine voice called out. Claire lowered her gun slightly.

"They're not zombies," she whispered.

"But it doesn't mean they're our friends," Chris hissed back at her. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Are you with Umbrella?" Alice demanded again. No reply came. Alice waited, but there was still nothing. She motioned for Claire to follow her as she neared the door.

"Stop moving," a voice ordered them

"I'm not so keen with taking orders from someone I can't see," Alice snapped. Without warning, a tall man with dark brown hair entered the room. He starred down at Alice and used one of his gloved hands to motion for other people to follow him. Alice jumped back when four other people followed in behind him.

"Happy now?" An Italian man asked as he lit a cigarette.

"We'd be a little happier without the weapons," Claire said. Chris glanced over as a woman on his far left glanced over, her eyes settling on Kmart. When she took a step forward he pointed his gun at her, only to have her point it back at him.

"Dougherty…" The leader warned. The woman glanced over before taking a step back, but her gaze through her sunglasses was still set on him.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, her eyes set on the tall man.

"We'll be the ones asking questions," he said, his deep voice thundering through the small bar.

"We're not looking for trouble," Alice assured him.

"Unless you're with Umbrella…" Chris added, his glare set on the woman in front of him.

"How do we know you're not with Umbrella?" The Italian man asked again, his cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

"You'll just have to trust us." There was a pause between the groups before the tall man lowered his weapons and looked at his small troop.

"Lower your weapons," he ordered. Another woman looked up at him.

"Sir?" He just shot her a look and they all lowered their guns. Alice followed in suit and so did the rest. Claire lowered her gun and walked over toward Kmart and Chris, her eyes also set on the woman her brother was glaring at. The tall leader took a step toward Alice, his six foot six frame towering over her.

"You mind telling us who you are?" he asked, his blue eyes scanning over her, as if to pick up any sign of deceit.

"I'm Alice. This is Chris and Claire Redfield. Over there is Kmart. We're just survivors trying to get by," she stated, keeping a close eye on this new team before them. Their uniforms were all matching, but nothing like Umbrellas.

"Really. Survivors trying to get by for five years by yourselves," the leader asked. Alice furrowed her brows.

"You've got the gist of who we are. Now who are you?" Chris interjected. The leader turned to him and smiled.

"You're a S.T.A.R.S. member, aren't you?" He asked. Chris nodded as he looked at the leader, but out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on the woman trying to get near Kmart.

"That I am. You still haven't told us who you are," he said, trying to push his question back at the group of strangers.

"Sir, they're obviously not with Umbrella or zombies," the last member of their group said. He was a tall built African America who stood behind the rest of the group. The leader turned to him.

"And how do you know that, McIntyre?" The leader asked. The black man looked at the stern gaze of his captain before turning back to the new group in front of them.

"They're savaging for food and water. One of them is injured. They're no threat to us," the black man explained. The leader turned back to Alice before smiling.

"I agree. We are part of the Apocalypse Prevention Force back in the city of Eden," the leader explained. Alice raised her eyebrow.

"The city of Eden?"

"A safe place. Free of zombies and free of Umbrella," the other woman said. Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No such thing," he told them.

"Says you," the Italian man muttered.

"Then how come we've never heard of it?" Claire countered. Alice looked at the leader for an explanation.

"What better way to keep Umbrella out by not letting them know we exist." Alice raised an eyebrow and nodded. The woman eyeing Kmart stepped forward, and Chris automatically went for his gun. She shot him a look and looked back to Kmart.

"Dougherty," the leader snapped.

"She needs help, Antoine," Dougherty called. The black man walked over to her, only to stop when Chris and Claire pulled their guns out. Dougherty immediately pulled her own out and a silence came over the group.

"Dougherty, put your gun down, that's an order." She took a deep breath before putting it down and gripping her gun.

"We don't need your help," Claire told her.

"Fine… sir, they obviously are fine by themselves. Permission to move out," Dougherty asked. The leader rolled his eyes and shot her a look.

"Keep your pants on. Look, as much as we'd love to give you full details of our company, we can't do it out in the open and without the permission of our leaders. So, we can either leave you here, or take you to Eden with us. It's up to you," he said. Alice looked over to Chris and Claire who held skeptical looks.

"Can we have a minute?" She asked, giving the leader a hard look. He nodded and motioned for the rest of his team to leave.

"We'll be right out front, if you decide to come with us, that is," he told her before following the rest of his team out. Alice turned to Chris and Claire.

"What do you think?"

"I think they're full of shit," Claire snapped immediately. She didn't like the confident smirk the leader had, nor the advances Dougherty kept making towards Kmart. She didn't trust any of them. Alice turned to Chris.

"And you?"

"After Arcadia, I don't think a safe place exists. However, I'm worried about Kmart," Chris said, turning back to the blonde. Alice and Claire followed his gaze and sighed.

"We need their help," Alice decided. Claire whirled around to face the brunette.

"Alice, they could be working with Umbrella. What if they're after Kmart now?" Claire demanded. Alice sighed.

"We need food, water, and shelter. At least until we can figure out what's wrong with Kmart. If we stick together and only stay for a little, it might not be so bad," Alice reasoned. Claire shook her head.

"And what if we're walking into another trap?" She countered. Alice sighed.

"I don't know, Claire! I don't have all the answers!" She snapped. Chris walked in-between the fighting women.

"We're only doing this for Kmart, Claire," Chris said to his sister. Claire sighed and folded her arms.

"Well it's two against one then. But if we see any Umbrella related things, we're bolting," she decided. Alice nodded.

"Agreed." Chris walked over and picked up the unconscious teenage and followed the women out of the small bar. The leader raised an eyebrow and looked down at them.

"Well?" he asked. Alice looked up and met his gaze.

"We'll go with you…" she agreed. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well… Bazzone, blindfold them," he ordered. The Italian man stepped forward, only to stop when the other group stepped back.

"You didn't say anything about blindfolding us," Claire hissed.

"We can't just lead you to our headquarters… it's against policy," Bazzone told them.

"There has to be another way," Chris snapped.

"We could knock you out," Dougherty suggested. The woman next to her nodded and smiled.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier. And more fun."

"Look… I understand the whole security thing… but we're not going anywhere blindfolded. You're going to have to trust us," Alice said. The leader sighed and looked at his team, who were waiting for his command.

"Keep an eye on them, any strange movement you have permission to subdue them." Dougherty looked toward the other woman, who shook her head and tried to hide a smile.

"I don't think being a bitch counts as strange," she clarified. Claire shot them both a look, which had one woman throw her a remorseful look, but Dougherty simply glared back.

"Come on, we're heading out," The leader called.

"Yes sir," the team chorused, eyeing the stragglers carefully.

* * *

The walk was pretty uneventful. The leader, which still had not revealed his name, lead the small group through the abandoned city of Sacramento. Dougherty and the other woman stood behind Alice, Chris, Claire, and Kmart while Bazzone and McIntyre walked in front. No one said anything, although Alice could hear Dougherty whispering to the other woman behind them.

"… redhead… crazy…" Claire knew they were talking about her and she didn't like it. But with one look from her brother and Alice, she decided to keep her mouth shut. For now.

"We're here," the leader said. Bazzone and McIntyre walked ahead of them while the leader remained behind them.

"Zombies don't know how to work together. And Umbrella doesn't come out here anymore. So Eden is safe from all threats," the leader explained. Alice watched as Bazzone ran towards their left to where a crank was located. McIntyre did the same on their right. Once they were both in position, they two men began to turn the cranks. Before them, a metal doorway appeared from the ground. Alice turned to Claire.

"Underground base seems similar to Umbrella. Keep an eye out," she whispered.

"For the record, Underground bases are the safest place. Until we can build a city to fly above the ground," the woman next to Dougherty teased. The leader turned back to her.

"Laurence, leave them alone," he snapped.

"Just keeping them informed sir," she replied.

"Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea," Dougherty added. The leader glared again, this time with a look that told them to shut up or else.

"Laurence, Dougherty, one more snide remark from you two, and you'll be running drills non-stop for a week," he snapped. Both girls exchanged looks and looked back at him.

"Yes sir," Laurence said. Dougherty simply gave him a small two finger salute and waited for the two men to enter the chamber before typing a code onto the pad. Soon the group was engulfed in darkness causing Alice, Claire, and Chris to tense up, until a bright light broke through, and centered on them.

"Name, Rank, and purpose," A cool voice called.

"Gabriel Saurez. Leader of APF Squad three. Returning home with full team plus four." There was a long pause before a door opened and a man walked toward them.

"Gabriel… we thought you'd never return," the man said. Gabriel, the leader, gave a small salute, and looked down at him.

"Got side tracked in San Francisco… and on the way back," he said. The other man nodded and looked over the new group, his eyes resting on Kmart for a moment longer before turning back to Alice.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Alice… this is Chris, Claire, and Kmart. We're looking for shelter." The man looked at her before looking over the group once more.

"You're friend is sick," he stated. Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes while Chris nodded.

"She needs help," he confirmed. After a long pause the man gave a nod and smiled at them.

"Of course. You shall be led to the medical center, where your friend and yourselves will be looked over. Then, you are required to see the president and his vice, they shall decide if you can stay or not," he told them.

"And who are you?" Alice asked.

"Seth Layburn, leader of our Apocalypse Prevention Force. Squad three will be happy to escort you around to ensure the safety of yourself and other. Right?" he asked, noticing the look Dougherty and a couple others gave.

"Yes sir," they all replied. Seth nodded before leading them through the door from which he entered. Alice and her group followed the man through the doors and into what felt like the most beautiful city she'd ever seen. Perhaps it was because it appeared to be the only city not in ruins that she had since in the past couple of years, but nevertheless, it still left the three newcomers in awe.

"Welcome to the city of Eden," Gabriel introduced. Seth turned around and smiled at them.

"We're waiting for Squad eight to return, so if you'll please excuse me," Seth said before turning to leave. Alice studied the man as he left, searching for any signs of Umbrella.

"We're not your enemy," Bazzone said, noticing Alice's intense gaze. Alice turned to the Italian man.

"I never said you were," she snapped. He chuckled at her defensive comment and shrugged.

"You're studying us like we might grow another head or something," McIntyre pointed out. Claire forced a chuckle.

"Well, you wouldn't be surprised if you knew the shit we went through," she said, coming to Alice's defense. Laurence and Dougherty went to say something, but a glare from Gabriel silenced them.

"We understand that you've had some issues with Umbrella, but we can guarantee you that they aren't anyway near here. Not one product or person is associated with Umbrella here," he told them, trying to sooth their fears. Claire's hard gaze never let up, but Alice nodded. Chris coughed, trying to signal Gabriel's attention.

"So you mean to tell me that you built all this without anything related to Umbrella? That's impossible," he stated. Gabriel nodded.

"This is true, without Umbrella this does seem impossible. But while you were fighting for your lives, this base was being built. Just as the scare began, a new company came into power from former Umbrella employees," Gabriel explained. Alice's eye twitched.

"I thought you said Umbrella wasn't involved?" She asked, noting the hole in the leader's story.

"Umbrella wasn't. But these men knew what was going to happen. So they created the Preventing Our Demise Corporation. At first, many people thought it was stupid. But when people started dying, the need for the P.O.D. rose and it gained power. This base was created and people were rushed underground. For years now, scientists have been creating ways to sustain human life underground while a small group of solders called the A.P.F. go out to fight and bring back any survivors," Gabriel told them as he lead them towards the medical facilities.

"That's how we came to join them too," Laurence added. Dougherty chuckled.

"We didn't really fit into the baby producing side of our society," she concluded. Her and Laurence tried to hide their giggles, but Gabriel shot them a look.

"I'll be speaking to you two later. Anyway, McIntyre and Bazzone will look after you while you're here and the rest of us will meet up with you later," Gabriel stated, motioning for his team to go to their assigned places. McIntyre and Bazzone took the lead while Laurence and Dougherty stopped. Alice spared Gabriel one more look before following the black man and the Italian.

"How much you wanna bet that they are going to get their asses handed to them?" Bazzone commented.

"That's not fair, you know it's going to happen. I don't bet on shit like that," McIntyre snapped.

"True. I swear, I thought Erin was going to shoot someone." Alice and her group exchanged looks, but didn't comment as they were led to an elevator.

"Well, go on now. Six floors and we're at the medical center." McIntyre told them. They all hesitantly entered the lift and watched as the two men entered as well. Bazzone pulled out a cigarette and let it rest in his mouth. He tried to light it up, but sighed when he realized his lighter was dead.

"Fuck… you think someone has an old supply of lighter fluid?" he asked.

"No clue… I thought you were quitting?" McIntyre asked.

"Shit no. Been seventeen years, too late to quit now." McIntyre sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever…" there was a silence in the elevator before the doors opened and they stepped into what looked like a medical bay.

"Joe, Antoine, there you guys are!" a voice said. Joe smirked as a blonde made her way over, wearing a white lab coat and holding a chart.

"Hello Ava…" he said. She rolled her eyes and shot him a look.

"Keep looking Bazzone, not happening," she warned. He shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Can't blame me for trying," he said. Before the two could converse, Antoine spoke up.

"Ava, these people have a sick girl, she needs to be looked at," he said. She suddenly turned serious and turned to the people behind the two men.

"Of course. Ava Rodgers, I'm head doctor here. Who needs to be looked at?" she asked.

"All of them, but this girl in that dude's arm especially," Joe said. She shot him a stern look and smacked his arm.

"Shut up. Now what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's… a long story," Chris said. She furrowed her eye brows, but motioned for a few other doctors to come forward.

"Well, I'll have a look at her and see what can be done. In the meantime, the rest of you will need to be looked over in order to make sure that you have no viruses that can be spread. The last thing we need is for an outbreak," she said. Alice looked down at Kmart and back up the doctor.

"She is infected. But not contagious," she stated. Ava stopped.

"What? How is that possible?" She asked. Antoine raised an eyebrow as well.

"You never told us she was infected," he said slowly. Joe stood up straight and pulled out his handgun, pointing towards Kmart.

"You know what we have to do," he said to Alice, Claire, and Chris. Chris pulled Kmart away, using his body as a shield.

"You'll have to go through us," he snarled. Joe smiled.

"That can be arranged," he countered. Ava slapped Joe on the arm.

"Put it away, Bazzone," she hissed. Joe lowered his arm.

"She's fucking infected!" He snapped. Ava nodded.

"This has been established. And they also said she's not contagious, so we're going to look into before we kill this poor girl," Ava scolded. Joe sighed as he placed his gun back on his belt.

"Fine," he whined. Antoine ignored his partner's childish behavior and approached Chris.

"We won't hurt her, I promise. But could you please explain what is wrong with her?" He asked. Alice decided that she liked Antoine. He tried to keep the peace.

"She's bonded with the t-virus," she explained. Antoine raised an eyebrow.

"Ava, do you have any experience with this?" He asked. Ava walked over next to him.

"I don't," she replied. Chris reluctantly turned around so the two of them could examine the girl.

"Is there anyone else here who might?" Claire asked. Ava shook her head.

"Antoine and I are the only certified doctors here. Everyone else trained under us," she explained. Alice slightly cursed.

"Do you have any scientists?" She asked, almost unwillingly. Antoine and Ava exchanged looks.

"I think it's best if we get this girl settled down and checked out for now. Then perhaps you can tell us as much as you know. We don't really want to get the science department involved in this," Antoine told them. Chris nodded as Ava lead him over to a bed. Alice pulled on Antoine's arm.

"Why don't we want to get them involved?" She asked in a hushed voice. Antoine sighed.

"This girl doesn't need to become a science project. Our scientists are working to find a cure for the virus, as well as an exterminator. I'd be afraid of what they would do to her. Besides, you seem to have some knowledge of her present case," he said, leading her over to his desk. Joe remained leaning on his wall, checking Claire out. Chris looked up from taking care of Kmart to notice the Italian lustful looks.

"Stop looking at my sister as if she was a piece of meat, you filthy guido!" He snarled. Claire looked over to Joe to see the man's hungry gaze.

"Were you checking me out?"

"Can you blame me?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes and let a doctor lead her over to a bed reluctantly. Chris remained where he was and glared at him.

"Back off," he snapped. Joe raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked. Chris took a step forward and Joe left his wall to glare at the man.

"Don't test me, I will shoot you," he hissed.

"Oh really? I'm really scared now…" Chris' hand went to his gun, and Joe did the same, yet neither of them drew their weapons.

"Leave her, and the rest of us, alone." Joe took a step forward and smirked at him.

"Make me." Before Chris could smack him or shoot him, a hand was placed on Joe's shoulder, and he saw one of the women from before pull him back.

"Stop, you don't need Gabriel kicking you ass again," she said.

"I don't need a referee, Charlie," he snapped.

"Then maybe you want your ass kicked," Chris snapped. The other woman came into view and her green eyes met his pale blue.

"There will be none of that. You should get yourself checked out," she said, gesturing for one of the doctors to come over. Chris looked at him before locking eyes with Dougherty once more. He looked away when a doctor gently urged him over to a bed, and Dougherty turned toward Joe.

"Have you no shame?" she asked.

"What? It's not everyday we get new girls around here. Since you and Charlie are un-fuckable, I'm forced to go after something new," he said. Charlie gave a small snort and lightly smacked his chest.

"Don't even go there. I'm pretty sure that guy can kick your ass." Joe rolled his eyes and returned to his wall.

"I thought you two were getting in trouble?" he asked.

"We did. We have drills for three days straight, starting after we get these four checked out." Joe chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, if you both keep your mouths shut…"

"Shut it, Joe," Dougherty snapped, though her eyes had a playful glint.

"Make me, Erin." Before Erin could reply, Gabriel walked in and looked at them.

"What is the situation?" he inquired.

"Just waiting for them to be checked out, sir," Charlie said, her dark blue eyes meeting his own.

"That and…" Joe trailed off, his brown eyes looking down.

"And?" Gabriel asked. Joe looked over at Kmart and back at Gabriel.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Charlie looked over to Kmart and back her Joe.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Bazzone?" Gabriel asked. Antoine walked over.

"No, sir. We're just unsure of the teenager's condition right now," he lied. If Alice didn't know better, she would have never guess the doctor was lying. Gabriel nodded.

"I want you to keep me posted. I'm going to get the president for a meeting in an hour. Make sure you're all in conference room twelve by then," he told his team.

"Yes, sir," they chorused. Gabriel left the room as Alice turned to Antoine.

"You lied?" She asked. Charlie and Erin looked over.

"Antoine can lie?" Charlie asked. Joe elbowed her in the side.

"Shut up, Charlie," he snapped. Erin crossed the room.

"Antoine, why did you lie?" She asked.

"That girl, Kmart, is infected," Antoine announced. Charlie's hand went to her gun, but Joe stopped her.

"Already tried it," he muttered.

"Why are we treating her then?" Erin snapped. Chris moved forward.

"She's not one of them," he told her. Erin looked from Chris to the unconscious blonde.

"Why isn't she awake?" Charlie asked. Ava looked up from Kmart's side.

"I'm running some scans now. The virus might be draining all her energy. In which case, she might actually be dying as we speak," Ava told them. Alice was at Kmart's side in seconds.

"She's dying?" She asked, panic in her voice. Alice was used to losing people in her life, Jill was just another example of that. But Kmart was young and Alice felt a maternal instinct to protect her.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out," Ava told her, trying to calm the brunette. But Alice felt horrible. With a sigh, she returned to a hospital bed to be taken care of. Claire and Chris watched their almost leader suffer some internal guilt.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Claire asked, taking the hospital bed next to her friend. Alice looked up.

"My blood… it used to be the cure. Before Wesker made me human…" she admitted. Claire's eyebrows furrowed.

"When did you figure this out?" She asked. Alice sighed and leaned back against her pillow.

"After you, Kmart, and the rest left for Arcadia. When I went underground to Umbrella's base, I learned that my blood could cure all this. But instead of working to make a cure, I used my clones to go after Wesker. I didn't even think to use the chance while I had it. Now, my blood is about as useful as hers," Alice said. Chris walked up to Alice's bed.

"Don't feel bad, Alice. There's nothing you can do now," he told her. His words stung her instead of helping her.

"But there was something I could've done. Before. But now I'm a fucking useless human again!" She snapped. Ava, Antoine, Charlie, Joe, and Erin all watched the brunette's breakdown. Charlie turned to their black doctor.

"Any ideas?" She asked. He sighed.

"None. We've never had to deal with something like this before."

"There has to be something that can be done…" Erin said. She felt bad for the young girl as well. She knew she was sick, but this was just horrible.

"I don't know if there is… I mean… we could get the scientists involved but…" Antoine trailed off and sighed.

"The last thing we need is the posse from E.V.E. coming around," Joe finished. Antoine nodded and ran a hand over his face.

"This is horrible, she's just a kid." Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know… hopefully she'll pull through," she assured. Erin's hand reached up and her fingers encircled a small cross pendant around her neck, but dropped upon seeing Ava walk over to them.

"Antoine, I could really use some help," she said. He nodded and left the group and walked near to where the unconscious girl was. After a few minutes of silence, Joe turned toward the girls.

"What do you think?" he whispered. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Them, their group. No offense, but someone just doesn't magically bond with the T-virus…" he pointed out. Erin sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know… they seem harmless enough, for trained fighters." All three of them exchanged looks at that part.

"Well… we'll just have to wait and see what Cain says," Charlie finalized. A few minutes later, Alice was checked out, and the small group of three was huddled around Kmart, while the APF was watching from afar.

"I don't think they like us very much," Claire said, chancing a glance over toward them.

"Well, can you blame them? We don't like them very much either," Chris said. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"If they help Kmart, that might change…" At that moment Ava walked over and began writing a few things down.

"What's the diagnosis?" Claire asked. Ava sighed and looked at them.

"I'm hoping with some of the drugs we're pushing through she'll wake up within the next twenty minutes. I'm not sure though, they aren't my strongest ones, but they are safe to use because they don't effect the T-virus much. I didn't want to give her something that might make her react badly. So most of it is on her own…" Alice sighed and looked down at the unconscious teen.

"Thank you," she said. Ava nodded and watched as Antoine walked over and looked over her notes.

"No change?" he asked.

"Not much… I doubt we'll see one until the moment she wakes up though…"

"We have to be in conference room one in forty-five minutes… you think Gabe will kill us if we just leave the girl here?" Erin asked, walking over to Antoine.

"I really don't want to leave her alone…" he muttered.

"Okay, but I don't want to be beaten alive by Gabe," she countered.

"Gabriel wouldn't hurt you, you're like his second child," Ava commented.

"Truth, but he's still make me run drills. He's going to want all of the team there," Erin said.

"We wait twenty minutes, and if there is no change, we'll leave."

_

* * *

_

WHAT TIME IS IT? SUPER NINJA REVIEW TIME!

_**SWfangirl2  
**__**Jeck: **__I agree. Besides, when a soldier comes face to face with a zombie, they become a pussy. So mass amounts of soldiers equals mass amounts of pussies. I might like pussy, but that's just too much pussy for me to handle. I'll stick with zombies. They don't make my vagina chafe. D'awww… short review… but that's okay because just hearing from you makes it all worth while! :D I think you're gonna like Charlie. It's like Oliver… but with SEX! :D Jill will seem like a minor character for awhile… but she'll be back. Eventually. I'm turning into Alex? Oh noes! Wait… can my pudding cups be sex cups instead? :3 And can my sexy Liam be sexy Raxsah! ;D MASS AMOUNTS OF SEX IN THE FACE OF ZOMBIES!  
__**Raxsah: **__Zombies are freaking amazing! I admit that I was unaware of their awesomeness until Jeck showed me the movies, but they are freaking amazing. Don't you hate when you get obsessed with a fan fiction and sit there for hours reading it. It's so time consuming. I love it. I think the OC's are awesome. Charlie is freaking amazing, and we're slowly working on the other ones. I was surprised when Jill showed up at the end of the fourth movie. And was blonde. Don't worry, I won't let Jeck turn into Alex. If anything she would turn into Liam before she turned into Alex. However, feel free to send her pudding and a Liam, I would like to get in on that shit._

_**Just A Fan  
**__**Raxsah: **__We shall keep it up. Keep it up all night long. Wait… you weren't talking about that. Never mind. We shall!  
__**Jeck: **__Well spank you! And I like your name! :3_

_**Raxsah: **__So… two men walk into a bar full of zombies…  
__**Jeck: **__And shoot the place up until they get bit and then go UGGGGGGHHHHHH! Just like me when I wake up in the morning. :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Like both of us when we wake up in the morning. Let's face it hun, we are not morning people what so ever.  
__**Jeck: **__This is truth. Does it count when you didn't go to bed the night before?  
__**Raxsah: **__I think it's worse… then again, I took Nyquil and passed out. So…  
__**Jeck: **__Right, not going there. Anyway, we're fucking amazing. And by fucking amazing, I mean each other. And by each other, I mean eating pizza. And by we, I mean Raxsah.  
__**Raxsah: **__Leave me and my pizza alone! I love cold pizza! It's like… the best breakfast ever!  
__**Jeck: **__This is truth. Crust, not so much. Where are your dogs when you need them?  
__**Raxsah: **__Good question. I think they are laying on the couch, sleeping as well. Do they do anything but that?  
__**Jeck: **__Sometimes they pick their heads up and bark. But that's about it, I think.  
__**Raxsah: **__Hahahahaaa, ANYWAY, this is the second installment of our little Resident Evil story. You like? There is more to come.  
__**Jeck: **__Hopefully much more. We're just getting the show on the road, BTICHES! :D  
__**Raxsah: **__Hellz yeah, just wait until we get more out there. It's going to be a party with Zombies. Whoot! Whoot!  
__**Jeck: **__ZOMBIE RAVE PARTY!  
__**Raxsah: **__So rave out until we're back, it might be a while so party hard!  
__**Jeck: **__If you want me to join in on any of those parties, just let me know. ;D  
__**Raxsah: **__Until the next party peeps!_


End file.
